


Home for the Holidays

by chibi_nightowl



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Eggnog, Fluff, Gen, Holiday Gifts, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl
Summary: In which Cass enters into negotiations to bring a wayward Robin home on Christmas Eve.





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noseybookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noseybookworm/gifts).



> For the 2017 Batfam Christmas Stocking on Tumblr. Prompt: vigilantism with a light side of burglary (that totally didn't turn out how I wanted, but I think it turned out well anyways)
> 
> Also...my first time writing something from Cass's POV! Woo-hoo!!

Cassandra crouches on the edge of a building in the Bowery, her cape wrapped tight around her in the chill winter air. Fresh snow had fallen during the day leaving the landscape all pretty and white under the clear skies. But it’s also bitterly cold and she wishes she still wore her original Batgirl suit as at least that had a full-face mask, unlike her Black Bat uniform. But she’s here with a purpose and she will not be deviated from it, not on Christmas Eve.

Earlier this week, Cass learned what Bruce wants most for Christmas and she’s bound and determined to make it happen. But bringing a wayward bird home is no easy task, especially one who will fight tooth and nail to avoid it. She’s willing to try, especially since it will do both of them good in terms of patching their relationship. It’s as plain as day to her that Bruce misses Jason and that Jason wants to come home, but doesn’t know how.

She knows that not everyone sees things the way she does, but even Stephanie has picked up on it. Her best friend says they’re being stupid boys, which is true, but there’s more to it than that. Years and years of harsh words and even harsher actions have brought the two men to where they are now. It’ll take more than just an apology from either of them to start fixing things.

It’ll take action. And that’s something Cass knows she can help with because to her, actions speak louder than words.

Tim has mentioned before that Jason has an uncanny ability of knowing when someone Batty is in his territory. She hopes she counts, even though they’ve rarely crossed paths on the streets before. Jason is not someone she needs to be wary of, at least physically. Tim has also commented on how quick their brother is with his mouth, which is still something she struggles with. Words are hard for her while Jason wields them like a weapon.

She waits with an inborn stillness that’s been drilled into her since childhood. It’s not too long before she senses movement behind her. There’s no sound, but Cass knows she is not alone.

As the person gets closer, there’s a purposeful crunch of gravel and snow under a heavy boot. It takes skill to move silently in conditions like this, skill Cassandra appreciates. She doesn’t move, but she doesn’t have to. Jason steps up beside her, dressed in full Red Hood gear, including his helmet. She glances over and suppresses a smirk at the slightly poufy look to his clothes. Just like with her uniform, there’s a layer of winter thermals beneath the armor, not that it’s doing much good in this weather.

Jason eyes her carefully. He’s not sure what she’s here for and it makes him…not nervous, but he’s uncertain. It’s easy enough to read even with the purposefully relaxed stance he’s forced himself into.

“What’re you doin’ here?” he asks finally, his voice lower and raspier with the modulator in his helmet.

“I am here for you,” Cass replies, not seeing a point in lying. She turns to face him directly.

“For me?” Jason doesn’t even try to hide his surprise. “Why?”

“Because it’s Christmas.”

The man stiffens and takes a cautious step back. He knows he’s trapped even if she has barely moved a muscle. “So what?” he snaps back. “I got a bar I’ll be headin’ to shortly. A few beers and a bottle of Jack are waitin’ for me.”

Cass stands and shakes her head. “No. Eggnog. Alfred says it is tradition.”

“Are you gonna try and drag me back to the Manor then? I don’t fuckin’ think so.” They both know that’s a lie. It’ll be hard, but Cass can carry him if she needs to, even if he’s been nerve-struck into unconsciousness.

“Bruce wants you there, even if he won’t say so. I will settle for tonight and am willing to bargain for it first.” It goes unsaid what the second option is.

“What am I, your Christmas gift or somethin’?” Jason snaps defensively. He’s looking for an escape but there isn’t one. Not here, not with her; the one Bat he’s truly afraid of.

Interesting. Cass knows she’s never done anything to him before, so he must have heard about her from the others. Or even the League as he’s got old ties to them, just like she does. But as with any telling, her story grows more and more impressive. This can work for her. Finally, a leg up on Jason that doesn’t involve violence.

“No. I already bought gifts for everyone. Including you.” From a pouch in her utility belt, she withdraws a carefully wrapped package and holds it up. “You are my brother after all.”

Jason chuckles darkly, the sound more ominous through his helmet. “No, I’m not.”

“You are,” Cass insists. “We are both adopted by Bruce.”

“I died. Pretty sure that makes my adoption null and void.”

“Not to Bruce. Or Alfred.” She knows better than to say any of the others. “You are Bruce’s son the same way I am his daughter. We are family.”  
Her words are making Jason angry. “We’re not shit. Leave me the fuck alone.” He takes a step back, which forces Cassandra to jump down off the ledge. She doesn’t close the gap though.

“Tonight is all I want,” she says. “I am still prepared to bargain, little brother.”

Jason snorts in disbelief. “Little brother? You’ve gotta be kiddin’.”

Cass shakes her head. “I am older than you by two months.”

“I was dead for longer than that.” Jason’s way with words is distracting her. She knew this could happen and it annoys her a bit that he’s doing it without even trying. What did Tim say Jason was good at? Yes…deflection. He does it too. All of her brothers do. They get it from Bruce.

Her voice hardens as she speaks, “I am still older so you’re the little brother. Now, my bargain.”

Jason doesn’t run, but it’s still a close thing. Cass can see that he wants to. Very badly. It’s only his pride that’s keeping him here now. “Fine,” he snaps. “What is it?”

Cass allows a small smile to appear. “I will owe you a favor. Any favor you want, save for killing someone or hurting someone in our family.”

She hears a low whistle from under her brother’s red helmet. He understands how big this is. A favor owed. A debt. It can be anything that Jason could call upon her for, if he accepts. Even with the restrictions, there is still a wide range of possibilities.

“That’s almost anything I can think of,” Jason says slowly. “Not just the standard vigilantism with a light side of burglary either. You must be desperate.”

“I am not,” Cass replies simply. “I want you to come with me willingly. Unconscious is still an option, but is harder on both of us.”

She waits while Jason thinks it over. Her favor is something he wants, that much she is certain of. It is what he has to do to earn it that is tearing him up.

“How long?” he finally asks. “How long do I need to show up at the Manor for?”

Cass grins and walks smoothly over to Jason, making no sound as she does. She holds out her present for him to take. “Two hours. Eggnog and cookies. Maybe a movie.”

Jason fingers the wrapping on the small box as he looks at it, then at her. “I didn’t get ya anything.”

“I know.”

He toys with the wrapping some more before ripping it off. Opening the small box, Jason takes out the slip of paper and reads it. He starts laughing. “An IOU note? Really, sis?”

“Why not?” Cass replies. “Next year I can get you a better gift.” The only things she knows Jason likes are guns, knives, and books. She won’t get him the former and the latter is difficult unless someone helps, which she can’t ask for without giving the whole thing away.

“Whatever. Let’s get this over with.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cassandra sits curled up in an armchair, her hands wrapped around a warm mug full of hot chocolate. She’d decided eggnog isn’t to her taste after her first glass. That’s okay, Tim was more than happy to finish it for her. Next to her on the edge of the sofa, Bruce sits with his own eggnog and stares in amazement as his four sons battle it out over who’s getting the last of the spice cake Alfred made. Behind her, standing, but not looming, Alfred watches them all, a cup of tea in hand. He’d said he sampled the eggnog during it’s making and didn’t need more.

“How’d you do it, Cass?” Bruce asks quietly. His eyes never leave Jason, who is currently shoving his hand into Damian’s face to push him away from his prize. That’s a risky move as Damian can and will bite, even at thirteen.

“We made a bargain,” she replies, wrapping her free hand in the overly long sleeve of her Christmas sweater. Tim told her the sweater Dick gave her earlier is an ugly sweater (and explains the story behind why ugly Christmas sweaters are a thing), but she doesn’t think it is. The red reindeer on the green sweater is cute.

“Do I want to know what it is?”

Cass shakes her head. “It is between me and Jason. You only have an hour left, Bruce. Enjoy it.”

Jason had announced to Bruce in no uncertain terms when they arrived via the Cave entrance earlier that two hours is all he’s giving him (them). Alfred didn’t waste any time and promptly brought everyone together in the private living room reserved just for family (the one where the family Christmas tree stands with its mismatching ornaments, riotous lights, and one side that has more tinsel than the other). A movie is playing in the background, but no one is paying attention to it. Dick is glued to Jason’s side, trying to get in as much brother time as he can get. Tim and Damian are warier, but so far, no blood has been shed.

But Cass sees all and senses the undercurrent of…what’s the word…bittersweet. Yes. It’s bittersweet because they all know Jason won’t stay for long. Her brothers know better (for now) than to ask what brought him in the first place but she doesn’t miss the glances sent her way.

Damian knocks over a plate of cookies in his battle with Jason over the last piece of cake. That’s apparently the signal they’ve all been waiting for as Dick whoops loudly and picks up Damian, tossing him across the coffee table and onto the other sofa with a laugh.

“Richard!” Damian shouts as he tries to recover, but Jason’s there in a heartbeat, grabbing him by the foot with one hand as he finishes his cake with the other.

“So this is what it’s like to be the big brother,” he muses and raises his arm.

Damian dangles limply for a moment, in absolute shock that someone is doing this to him. But the moment doesn’t last long as he wriggles and lunges for Jason’s legs. “I will end you, Todd!”

But Jason doesn’t miss a beat and drops the teen back onto the sofa. “I need more eggnog,” he announces and walks back to the trolley Alfred wheeled in earlier.

Dick laughs even harder and Tim quietly puts away his phone and winks at Cass. There will be a video of this sent to everyone later.

“Excuse me,” Bruce says and finishes his eggnog with a quick swallow. He rises to join Jason in getting more.

Alfred takes Bruce’s place on the sofa. “Thank you, Miss Cassandra, for the wonderful gift you’ve given us tonight.” His voice is low, almost too quiet to be heard over the din. Dick is trying to get Tim eat more.

“You’re welcome,” she replies, just as softly. “He wants to come home. Just doesn’t know how.”

“I hope this is the start then.”

“Me too.” With that, Cass finishes her hot chocolate and sets the mug aside. Rising, she darts quickly across the room and jumps onto Tim’s back. He staggers at the unexpected weight and almost falls before he grabs her legs and recovers. “Cookies,” is all she says as she rests her chin on his shoulder.

Tim grins at her. “See, Dick? Here’s someone else you can feed. I’m stuffed.”

Cookies in hand, Cass directs Tim to the trolley where she can get something to drink. Jason and Bruce are having a stilted conversation, but Jason starts laughing when he spots them. “Damn, Pretender. When did you grow an extra head?”

“Two heads are better than one,” Tim replies without missing a beat. “This one is thirsty.”

“She’s definitely the better half.” Jason pours a cup of eggnog and hands it to Cass, ignoring the face she makes. “This is all that’s left. Bottom’s up.”

Cass drinks it quickly. Alcohol isn’t something she enjoys and this cup tastes stronger than the last one.

“You don’t like bourbon?” Bruce asks. He is amused by her reaction.

“No,” she replies and hands the cup back to Jason.

He laughs and takes a metal flask out of one of his pockets, shaking it lightly as he holds it up. “It needed some help.”

Bruce nods and doesn’t look ashamed in the slightest.

Tim laughs some more and tries to set Cass down, but she tightens her arms around his neck. “A little help here?” he asks plaintively.

“Nope.” Jason shakes his head. “I already learned my lesson tonight, I don’t need another one.” His words say one thing, but Cass sees deeper than the surface as his eyes lock on to hers.

Thank you is what he really means.

She grins and mouths the words back to him. Perhaps next year, he’ll be able to say them out loud.


End file.
